


De muérdago y tensión (sexual)

by begok



Series: Muérdago [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, buddie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Intenta disimular su mal humor mientras ayuda a Christopher a bajar las escaleras de la estación de bomberos. Se esfuerza por no sonar borde con su hijo, que al fin y al cabo no tiene culpa de nada, pero le cuesta fingir que todo está bien cuando se siente tan decepcionado y cabreado con el mundo en general y con Buck en particular.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Muérdago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Kudos: 25





	De muérdago y tensión (sexual)

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en el 3x10

Intenta disimular su mal humor mientras ayuda a Christopher a bajar las escaleras de la estación de bomberos. Se esfuerza por no sonar borde con su hijo, que al fin y al cabo no tiene culpa de nada, pero le cuesta fingir que todo está bien cuando se siente tan decepcionado y cabreado con el mundo en general y con Buck en particular.

\- Es pronto, papá. ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?

\- No, Christopher. Hora de irse.

Camina hacia donde dejaron las chaquetas, pero antes de que pueda cogerlas, Buck asoma la cabeza por encima de la barandilla de la planta alta y les grita.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que vais?

\- A casa, Buck –gruñe sin apenas dedicarle una mirada.

Escucha el ruido de su compañero de trabajo bajando las escaleras a paso rápido y andar hacia él, pero sigue buscando las chaquetas entre el montón que hay. Frustrado porque quiere irse de ahí, alejarse de Buck antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepienta más tarde.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Es temprano. Christopher no tiene por qué acostarse aún.

\- Como si te importara una mierda –tira de la chaqueta de Christopher pero sigue sin encontrar la suya.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Eddie? Claro que me importa.

\- ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? ¿Que no me he dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? –y no, a juzgar por la cara que pone su amigo, no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando–. Sólo déjalo.

\- No –Buck le sujeta del brazo y tira de él hasta que están a tan solo unos centímetros.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo porque tenerle tan cerca le está haciendo perder el norte y no puede hacerse eso. No cuando es lo único que tiene Christopher y tiene que ponerle por encima de todo. No va a dejar que Buck entre en sus vidas y las ponga patas arriba si para él sólo va a ser un juego.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Eddie? Habla conmigo.

\- ¿Que hable contigo? Te he visto.

\- ¿Me has visto? –Buck frunce el ceño y da un paso atrás sin entender a qué se refiere.

\- Con el muérdago. Te has paseado por ahí buscando el beso de todos.

\- Era sólo un juego, Eddie. No iba a acercarme a ti…

\- ¿Para que todos supieran que estamos juntos? –le duele hacer esa pregunta, pero es lo que le ha estado quemando desde que vio a Buck recibiendo besos de todo el mundo.

Ignora la cara de confusión de Buck y sigue revolviendo en la montaña de ropa en busca de su chaqueta, sin importarle dónde acaba cada una de las que va apartando de su camino.

\- Creí que no querías que lo supieran.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué…?

No llega a terminar de formular la pregunta porque antes de que lo haga los labios de Buck están sobre los suyos, reclamándolos, marcándolos con sus dientes y lamiéndolos después para aliviar el dolor. Y no lo piensa, sólo se deja llevar, sujeta su rostro entre las manos y le devuelve el beso, introduciendo la lengua en su boca para saborearle.

\- Ya era hora –la voz de Hen rompe el momento.

Se apartan como si el cuerpo del otro quemara y tiene que morderse la sonrisa cuando ve a Buck limpiándose la saliva de la comisura de su boca mientras mira en todas direcciones sin fijar la mirada en ninguna parte. Le encantaría poder besarle de nuevo en ese momento.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Hen? –Buck mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y vuelve a sacarlas para cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho mientras esquiva la mirada.

\- Por favor… –Hen pone los ojos en blanco mientras coge un paquete olvidado en un rincón–. La tensión sexual que hay entre vosotros se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

A Buck se le escapa la sonrisa ladeada que tanto le gusta y mira a Hen con la cabeza aún un poco baja.

\- Ven aquí –estira el brazo y pone su mano en la nuca de Buck antes de atraerlo para volver a besar sus labios.

Buck no se aparta, de hecho, sujeta sus caderas con firmeza contra las suyas mientras le devuelve el beso, gimiendo ronco y suave cuando sus lenguas se rozan.

\- ¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos? –pregunta Christopher, que les observa sin entender muy bien qué está pasando.

\- Nos quedamos –es Buck quien responde antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y alejarse.

Permanece en su sitio observando cómo Buck aparta las muletas de su hijo y se las tiende antes de ponerse en cuclillas y dejar que Christopher se suba a caballito a su espalda.

\- Eso es, colega, volvamos arriba. Tu padre subirá las muletas.

Les sigue sin dejar de sonreír mientras ve al chico que le ha hecho perder la cabeza jugando con su hijo.

Y mientras mira el culo de Buck, que con esos pantalones es imposible no mirarlo.


End file.
